Insert Amazing Title Here
by Snape's Hair Is Fabulous
Summary: There was once an amazing girl who came to Middle Earth, with ethereal beauty, a clever mind, and deadly skill with a sword. She could walk miles and miles without complaining and she ended up saving everyone in the fellowship. She also got with all the hot guys and lived happily ever after. This girl is obviously not me. Rated T for some language.


Um, hello. I don't really know what I'm actually doing here. I once saw this TV show that said writing about all the crazy batshit stuff that happens to you can help make sense of things, but I dunno if that applies to my case.

Alright, let's just start with the basics. My name is Hana Kurosawa. If my name hasn't given it away yet, I'm Japanese. Not Asian, not Chinese, Japanese. And I really don't have the patience for people who can't tell the difference. I am 21 years old, I work part time and I am currently studying electrical engineering. My parents moved to England from Japan way before I was born, and I've lived in Surrey my entire life. My favorite food is sheperd's pie, and I enjoy playing football and reading.

Okay then, now to the more complicated bits.

Now, I've never really been into fantasy, I'm more of a science fiction, Doctor Who, Star Trek, sort of gal. I've seen the Lord of the Rings movies, and I know the general plot, but to be honest it was all a bit too medieval for me. All the elves and dwarves were alright I suppose but I really do prefer time travel and space ships. Besides, the standards for hygiene are extremely low there, believe me, _I know._

How do I know the general standard of hygiene in Middle Earth you ask? Well dear reader, I kid you not, I am sitting in right in it at this very moment. Yes, that is right, I am experiencing Middle Earth in all it's amazing Orc filled and toilet less glory. I am living the dream of every LOTR fangirl alive, waltzing around with the very handsome and hunky Legolas and Aragorn.

Anyway, I suppose I should start telling you about how I got here in the first place. Actually, it felt quite reminiscent of the Wizard of Oz, complete with the munchkins and everything.

I was on the Tube one night, after a drink with some of my mates at a nearby pub. When I reached my stop, I stepped out onto the platform and headed for the exit. It was weird, I could hear the sound of cars driving past, see the flicker of the street lamps, hear the pitter patter of the summer rain from the bottom of the steps, but when I reached the top, I wasn't in London anymore.

I did not see any street lamps or cars or anything at that resembled the world I came from. There was no rain, no smell of smoke and pollution, nothing at all.

Instead the sun shone and the air was fresh, and I saw waterfalls and pavilions and gardens and four curly haired little people.

I felt rather dumb standing in the sunshine, holding an umbrella, so I quickly folded it up. I immediately tried to make sense of my surroundings but I quickly gave up since I clearly had no idea wherever the hell I was.

The four little people looked very surprised at my sudden appearance, and one dark haired one asked me politely

"Hello there miss, you must be new as well, we've never seen you around here before, what is your name?"

Quite obviously I was in a bit of a nasty shock with the whole universal travel thing going on so I decided to do nothing but stare at him for a whole minute, making him extremely uncomfortable. I finally answered him when he and and his companions started to slowly creep back.

"Sorry, lost my self for a second there. My name is Hana."

He smiled and introduced himself and his friends.

"Very nice to meet you Hana, I am Frodo Baggins of the Shire, and these are my friends, Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck, and Peregrin Took."

Eyes wide, and even more shocked, I nodded mutely and gave them what I hoped was a friendly smile, but guessing from the uneasy look on that Samwise fellow's face, it must have come off more as frightening.

"Um, this might sound a bit odd, but where exactly am I?" I asked them

"Oh, it's alright, we get lost here all the time, I think we're somewhere near the dining hall." Frodo said.

I tried smiling again "Where exactly is here?"

One of them, Meriadoc I assumed, gave me a confused look and said "You're in Rivendell miss"

I chuckled nervously "Ah, I see, so, where is that?"

Frodo raised an eyebrow "You're in Middle Earth."

Aha. There it was.

"Okay. Okay." I took in deep breaths, trying to calm down. "Alright. Okay, I need to sit down" I then proceeded to plop unceremoniously onto the ground, while the four continued to stare at me, bewildered.

I looked up at the sky, shocked.

"What. Is. Happening."

Peregrin looked at me with a curious expression, eyes scrunched up, head cocked to one side, and loudly questioned me.

"Why are your eyes so small?"

I nearly laughed from the absurdity of it all.

* * *

Well, there you have it, the first chapter! I apologize for its shortness, I'll try to make future chapters longer. I hoped you enjoyed it. Reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
